Eternal Spring
by Fampyu
Summary: It's often said that Wendy Moira Angela Darling had always had a soft spot for the boy, Peter Pan. and it is truly certain that she definitely loved Peter. the fact that loving Peter Pan had led her to realize, that growing up isn't so bad. However, Peter Pan was indifferent, unsure and not familiar with the concept of 'Love' to Wendy's inability to ameliorate the situation, she w
1. Chapter 1 Wendy’s Regret

It only seemed like yesterday, when love... it so happened, the very night the boy flew to the mainland to the house of the girl who told countless of adventures, fairy tales, pirates, and all sorts of things. this would become his daily routine, visiting the darling's to hear one of Wendy's stories to tell to the lost boys, so on, and so forth. usually the boy had always been very cautious but one night everything changed when Peter's shadow had been caught by the dog, and trapped inside the nursery. such night had led him to retrieve the shadow himself with the aid of his best friend, tinker bell. this is when he had met Wendy;The girl whom had helped peter reconnect with his shadow. and peter dismissed the matter by remarking 'Oh, the Cleverness of me!' nevertheless, Wendy was ultimately captivated by pan's eloquence and joyous aura. It was his piercing emerald green eyes, that met Wendy's ocean blue eyes that both soul, subconsciously binded each other.

His tousled golden hair glistening in the moonlight, the sight alone could make any girls melt, he was the embodiment of youth, the beauty of it really. Its been at least 7 moons since the last encounter of the two, and that was the very same day the lovely girl had given her last known thimble to the tousled golden haired boy, on the deck of the Jolly Roger, when all hope seem to falter, Wendy Moira Angela Darling gave Peter Pan the secret at the corner of her mouth.

 _'Me, forget? Never!'_

Those are the last things the boy had said to Wendy before he sets out with Tinkerbell... the same phrase kept ringing on her mind over and over replaying like a catchy tune, Wendy's mind was adrift when suddenly

"Miss Darling!" The teacher yelled, "Are you listening, Ms. Darling!" As she screeched once again, Wendy jumped from the corner of her seat, sat up straight and faced directly at the instructor, her hands were trembling, knees almost made of noodles shivering as the teacher approaches closer.

"Is it about the flying boy again?, are we to have the same situation? your father will surely be tired of hearing this nonsense!"

"N-no! not at all" Wendy stuttered, trying to dismiss the fact that yes, its about that flying boy again, it is always been him, always. as time pass by, the harder it is for her to forget about the boy. she'd spent most of her days just about anywhere thinking about the golden haired boy even her brothers have noticed. none of them are as obsessed about the flying golden haired boy anymore. they all had situated into the mundane of the adult world. slowly each day, forgetting about the boy, all except Wendy.

"Miss Darling, if this persist I'll have no choice but to refer you to a specialist" The teacher blurted, looking at the girl with intimidating and yet concern eyes. Wendy tried her best to avert her gaze and profusely apologized "I'm sure it won't happen again, I sincerely apologize."

The day went by rather slowly, and Wendy drifted to her mind again, minding no one nor the consequence that might apply if the instructor catch her dozing off into space again, but luckily blessed by fate the instructor didn't seem to pay attention to her and for the rest of her school day it passed like many of her unimportant tedious repeating days. she went home and sat at the dinner table with the rest of her family.

"Oh how's school Wendy?" Mrs. Darling asked, concerningly upon seeing her daughter's face.

"Likewise, mother." she sighed, slopping down to her seat playing idly with her platter.

"Now, Wendy a lady musn't sit improperly, fix your stature" her father commanded, dampening her already dampened mood.

the whole expectation of being a proper lady still haunted her. she loved the idea of having adventures and disregarding the prejudice and structure of the adult society, and yet she too wanted to grow up. to love, to feel, and to be a mother. ideas that Peter refused to live by, and the reason as to why, she had to give up staying with the boy. possibly one of her regrets. she really did love peter, but did peter love her back?, its a lingering question that is yet to be answered, or will never be answered.

Wendy bursts into tears in front of her family, Mrs. Darling stood up went up to her daughter and gave her a hug "Oh, darling, your father didn't mean any harm..." Wendy choked up her sobbing, she knew it wasn't about the offense that his father didn't even intend in the first place. it was the fact that triggered her to think about the boy she loved and still does.

"It's time to grow up Wendy, you're almost 13 and it cannot be helped that you shall have your own room, away from the nursery." Mr. Darling retorted, not helping the current situation, earning him a glare from both Michael, John, Mrs. Darling and the adopted lost boys.

Wendy got up from her sit abruptly and shut herself in the nursery, leaving her family agaze

"George, you've been too cruel, she is yet but only a girl." Mrs. Darling frowned.

John was about to get up and go upstairs when his Father stopped him.

"Leave her be, she needs to realize that growing up is an unavoidable matter."

Wendy buried her silky face unto the soft mattress, recollecting her precious memories of the boy, pan. maybe it was after all a big mistake maybe if she had stayed with Peter she would've been happier. it all seemed clear now. her happiness was Peter Pan. the secret kiss that would only belong to him and no one else, even if he didn't feel the same the very thought of just being with him was enough to make her content and happy. it is a clear revelation that she indeed regrets parting away with him

 **Leave me a review please, every sort of criticism is highly appreciated as it is one of the key factors to helping an author, be an even better author. Thank you for reading! leave a vote for more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Meredeth

four years have passed, time has much stuck with Wendy after her removal from the Nursery, The night she cried seemingly crushed her spirits down, but there is a sole reminder; her love for Peter Pan will never diminish. As to her, procuring her own personal chamber, it was then she was left to brood much into her thoughts and replay the same memories of the young tousled golden-haired boy. every day and every minute her mind would fantasize and recount her adventure spent in Neverland, she often wondered what the boy was up to now, oh how he would pay no mind to time, for mortals like Wendy, time indeed was a fragile thing. regardless, she would often envision the boy playing his pan flute, his stature lazily rocking back and forth on a hammock as he devised with vines and twigs he could retrieve and as he does so, would say 'Oh the Cleverness of me!' Wendy often giggled at the thought heedlessly, paying no mind to her surroundings, but the giggle itself was bittersweet.

It was a typical weekend for Wendy and her blood tied brothers and adopted alike, despite the fact that she doesn't share a room with her siblings anymore Wendy still told tales with her brothers, every now and then they would enjoy a mini excursion just around the block and in such a typical afternoon, Wendy wanted to make the most out of it by hosting a play with her brothers, the goal was to have one of her brothers play the role of hook and reenact the whole tale itself. however, that was soon interrupted by their father as he announced that all of them are to be assembled,

"Wendy, you are to turn 16 soon, I heavily believed that separating you from the nursery would've knocked some sense into you, it seems that it is time to move on to far better things such as attending parties, making relations with respectable crowds, therefore, your Mother and I have decided to acquaint you to proper society."

"what about my brothers' father? Are they to come?" Wendy inquisitively asked

"I'm afraid not, and that is the main reason for gathering everyone in the drawing room, is to understand the following circumstances that are to occur."

"But father..." wendy interjected, disappointed about being separated not only from the nursery but her brothers that held the very relic of her childhood memories. she couldn't lose any more than she lost, losing the tousled-haired boy was one of her deepest regret and sorrow, it wasn't fair. She frowned trying to hold back tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

"No, no young lady, we shan't have this conversation I'm sure that the proper society will come to your liking as you blossom to a fine young lady." her father assuringly announced, but somehow Wendy was not satisfied, she knew deep in her heart that it will never be to her liking, her wild spirit of being free and free from the constraint of mannerism and snobbish expectations would be rather outlandish to the proper folk of England, in fact, it would make her quite the laughing stock.

"As for your brothers, they will pursue a good education for the time being."

" For now, to expose you to society, We are joining a family for dinner, while your brothers will stay at home, for the sole purpose of you getting acquainted with a very influential family," Her father declared, sounding rather proud to the said accomplishment he had obtained for the future of his family. a very 'influential family' indeed.

after, such short discussion Wendy and her parents rode on in a carriage, while her brothers stayed with Aunt Millicent. Wendy throughout the trip was gazing at the purple-hued sky hoping for some sort of sign, anything at all, anything that indicates Peter's return but after much tries, her eyes began to sting from staring too much. even after four years her resilience fails to falter. finally, with their carriage slowing down, Wendy had to come back to reality. gazing outside,

Not entirely far away from the cozy abode of the Darlings, stood a fairly orthodox looking apartment; it wasn't particularly extraordinary, it looked just about the same from the rows of the Victorian townhouse that occulted the area. but what makes it relevant however Is that its relation towards Mr Darling, Mrs Darling and their lovely daughter Wendy. These folks that reside in such orthodox house, were called the Meredeths, Mr Meredeth exceeding pompous business relations with Mr Darling had landed him a very stable alliance, surprisingly enough as Mr Darling, himself lacks the skill of small talk. hence the proud declaration of 'influential family'

upon entering, a maidservant greeted the darlings and took their sundries, wendy scoped the room, her eyes fell into a tiny looking banquette, and in there sat a dark-haired man devoted on reading a book that marked "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" upon noticing this, Mr. Darling stood sheepishly trying to gain composure to announce their arrival, since the maid had forgotten the decent curtsey of doing so, while Wendy, found it very odd that a grown man especially having said a very 'influential' family, such family should or would be super conscious of status, to be reading such a book, a children's book to say the least was very unlikely for a grown man. 

"M-m-Mr. Meredeth, sorry to interrupt but we've arrived." Mr Darling pursued taking off his hat, trying to sound confident and benign.

He sat up, his shoulders held high, as he walks towards Mr Darling and keeping his eyes on Mrs Darling "Ah- Mr Darling, Mrs Darling, what a pleasant surprise, and this must be Wendy Darling," he greeted pleasantly, smiling and admiring Mrs Darling, he took her hand and placed a subtle kiss, which seems to rather infuriate Mr Darling. and then finally subtly bowing to Wendy.

"Pleasure" Wendy replied, rather bland and uninterested. Wendy didn't really care much for proper etiquette she believes it to be quite unnecessary really but she was brought up in a very good manneristic environment.

"Do come along and dine with us, so we could further discuss the current state of matters" Mr Meredeth led on. insinuating something rather pivotal

in the far side of the table sat Mr Meredeth, and Mrs Meredeth she had a placid smile that besotted her face, she didn't seem to pay attention to Wendy, nor her mother but rather Mr Darling, now Mrs Darling paid no heed to such peculiarity, but Mr Darling himself seems to notice the discreet stares. whilst Wendy remained rather quiet, not her usual self with the confidence of narrating her stories and adventures instead she observed her environment for entertainment,

In every platter served delicate dishes that were adorned with many linings, it was colorful; orange-red sauce that smeared perfectly and intrinsic to the pasta that was carefully served in equivalent portions, green bits of parsley added to the top. and the natural beige of pasta complimenting it as a whole. Wendy found it quite beautiful really, she didn't dare touch her plate as she was regretful of destroying its beauty, but a meal must be consumed for both proper mannerism and appreciation for the cook who invested much time into making such a delicate looking plate.

"What a lovely meal, Mrs Meredeth" Ms Darling complimented,

"Why thank you Mrs Darling" The lady replied, her words reeking of amour propre, she then glowered at wendy which made the Golden-haired girl feel quite a bit nervous "Say, I have not heard Wendy speak the whole evening is there something the matter?"

Mr Darling turned towards Wendy, urging her to reply as polite as she could,

"I-im quite alright" Wendy forced, earning her a glare from her father, she knew at that point that after their short visit, right at their drawing room her father on his best stature, by the corner of the fireplace, his arms crossed as he lectures her of manners.

"She's just a bit shy that's all." Mr Darling ameliorated, his eyebrows contorting as he urges Wendy to speak,

"Oh dear, there is nothing to be shy about, "

But Wendy refused to converse, after a few moments of no words being exchange awkwardness began to occupy the whole atmosphere when finally Mrs Darling broke the silence

"Wendy is quite the storyteller herself, Wendy do tell us one of your tales" Mrs Darling encouraged smiling at her daughter, Wendy returned the smile but Mrs Meredeth looked at her with a grimace. a certain look of disgust that Wendy didn't quite have the understanding of.  
While Mr Meredeth, on the contrary, had a look of amusement in his face, "do tell us, I'm all ears" Mr Meredeth smiled

And so Wendy did, from pirates to tales of happily ever after It was very odd for Wendy to have a crowd of fully grown adults but somehow it reminded her so much of the warmth that she had felt before.

"and then there was this boy-he could fly and-" suddenly she stopped her smile slowly turning into a frown, Wendy's reluctant of sharing her story of Peter to adults more or less acquaintances.

Mr and Mrs Darling knew this very well. The Merediths were confused as to why Wendy had suddenly stopped but upon Mr Meredeth's inspection he had noticed something his wife couldn't

"Magnificent!" Mr Meredeth interrupted, giving Wendy a round of applause.

"Wendy you truly are a very creative young lady, however, I must say you could use this talent to be more practical." Mrs Meredeth criticized sounding rather brash and definitely not very candour.

"this must be it! I'm sure Cornelius will come to like you" Mr Meredeth announced happily,

Wendy didn't exactly like Mrs Meredeth's suggestion however she was confused pertaining to Cornelius and why must he come to like her? Who was Cornelius? Wendy turned to look at her father who in turn had a stern face, Wendy was utterly perplexed. she turned back to Mr Meredeth, "Cornelius?" she asked,

"Why yes, Cornelius, my son and your future hand in marriage" Mr Meredeth replied, he motioned for a maidservant to fetch a portrait and handed it to Wendy. "there he is" her eyes skimming through the portrait and there he was, Cornelius Maynard Meredeth as it carved in the corner of the wooden frame, He had dark brown hair that was carefully part and styled nothing seemed adventurous about the boy, he was fairly good looking however nothing seemed to strike him interesting that the young golden-haired girl would like. It hits her suddenly when she realized that this young boy would be her husband the person that will accompany her through blood and sweat. it was this young man she would share memories with, and this man was not Peter, not the same tousled-haired boy that came to her very window to take her to Neverland. Not the same that sparked her adventurous spirit to come soaring, and her heart to beat stubbornly and rapidly fast. "Cornelius Maynard Meredeth" Wendy repeated,

"Precisely" Mr Meredeth exclaimed.

"Cornelius..." she repeated again, this time tears were starting to form her eyes and her voice trembling. She didn't want to be with Cornelius nor any other boy that will ask her hand in marriage.

"Excuse me, " Wendy croaked, and sprinted out towards the entrance of the house. It was dark and cold but she paid no mind to it, the suppressed emotions of the tousled-haired boy came gnawing at her once again. More than ever she wished for him to come back, to take her away. To rid of her shackles in this restricting society. She wanted to fly to run free in a paradise of green, not to mope and sit around stitching embroideries as accessories.  
Just this night even a small escape to Neverland would be more than enough ' _Peter please, take me away'_ Wendy thought.

Inside the dining hall still sat Mr Meredeth and Mr Darling, whilst Mrs Meredeth and Mrs Darling sat in the drawing room conversing about anything. "George, you haven't told her have you?" Mr Meredeth frowned.

"Herman, I do not wish for our family to quarrel but please do give the girl, time to adjust, perhaps even host a party for them to know each other." Mr Darling proposed.

Mr Meredeth pondered, and looked at Mr Darling straight in the eye "Suppose, 9 moons will be enough?"

"I'm sure it is more than enough," He replied

"Then it is settled".

Man, this broke my heart as I was writing it, quite a lengthy chapter for me, honestly but like I can't accept the fact that Peter left Wendy to rot and marry another. this fanfiction does not follow the Disney version nor the book nor the Once upon a time version. it only follows the Peter Pan 2003 film. Jeremy Sumpter and Rachel Hurdlewood were a lovely pair and I completely ship them, urgh


	3. Chapter 3 Conundrum of Time

A/N: 3 years prior, the very same day the Jolly-Roger sails back to Neverland returning Wendy and the Lost Boys.

Under the dark blue hued sky produced by the moon, the jolly roger sails back to its destination; second star to the right. Something was amiss, faint murmuring of a boy could be heard from the humid mildewy filled air of the countryside. This didn't go unnoticed, a girl, fairly young, about the Darling girl's age happened to caught sight of the moving ship.

At first, she thought it was a bird but upon closer inspection she noticed what she could make out it was as an anchor, an anchor swinging carefully suspended mid-air, 'a flying ship in the night? how very odd, perhaps it's just my imagination' she thought. after a few moments, she heard a shot and saw a net coming from the ground and a man yelled out "Catch the light! Catch the light!" then the girl bolted out astounded and confused, what was the man yelling about, what light?. as she rushed down the stairs towards the source of the commotion. suddenly, another shot was fired. this time a huge humanoid figure descended from the sky, or at least something particularly big. she went towards the location of where the figure fell.

Why it was a young boy! very much her age. with the sweetest face, she could ever imagine. his tousled golden hair scattered about his head. he appears to be in a comatose-like state, but she was far too mesmerized by the sight laid upon her. his eyes weren't even opened but the girl had conjured up what he would look like; dark chocolate brown eyes, bright blue or even emerald green eyes. to his front, a huge arrow pierced through something in his chest. the girl did not want to touch it nor dare move it, but from what she could observe was that the boy wasn't bleeding. 'he must've taken a nasty fall' the girl thought.

finally realizing where she stood and the current boy that laid unconscious in front of her, she went to call for help.

unaware of where he originated. the girl unfortunately became smitten by the boy. this boy was Pan, the boy who can never grow. how did he end up in this situation if you may ask?. well, Tinker-bell was musing towards the dynamic of rural England, she might've flown way too far and got into terrible situations. such as being almost captured by a man. hence, 'Catch the light!, Catch the light!' and Peter was there, of course, to rescue his tiny little friend. in turn, being struck down by the man scouting about the corn-fields but before the man could ever get to the boy himself, an unlikely girl in the scene had beat him to it. The man tried to break his foundings to his masters however they fail to see the credibility in his claims, and with both blessings comes a price. Tinker-bell was held captive by this human, a man who does not believe in anything supernatural. with his greed mongering maliciousness he is to send the fairy away, somewhere far away, someone that will give him a good amount of shillings. Compensation for the trouble he went through.

What's was also odd is that the Jolly Roger vanished into the night sky like a cold breeze in the air.

A day has passed, the boy still hasn't waked up but he was in much better condition when the girl's instructed that he was to be put by the guest room. she left the boy for much of the day until one of the servants notified her that the boy had finally woke up, she had to be there, just at that moment to her newly found interest.

"Hello, what is your name?" she asked, no reply. as she sat down right by the bedside

"Where did you come from? are you from around here?" she spoke again.

He just looked at her, unmoving there was a certain numbness plaguing his very core that he can't seem to quite put his hands on, as he opened his mouth no words seem to come out besides He didn't want to anyway, He examined the girl his eyes boring into hers, and she moved in a bit more closely making the tousled-haired boy back away even more unto the soft mattress until he had reached the very end of the frame.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked concerningly. moving her hands to touch his arm, but he countered the girl as he swats her hands away.

"Sorry, I didn't really mean to do that," She said, with a pained look in her face, as she retreats to the floor standing away from the boy.

"I will see you soon boy, do rest some more." Was the last thing she said

As soon as she left, He ran for the door, he turned it simultaneously trying to get it to open but to no avail, it was bolted locked. He started to panic, something was missing and yet he doesn't know what it is and why he was locked inside this strange compartment. The girl beforehand didn't seem hostile or having the intention of causing harm so why was he held against his will? there must be a reason why he's here. something he couldn't remember, the life he once had. he is trying very hard to remember but nothing was coming out of his mind. the farthest he could remember was waking up in a strange new place with a girl that spoke the same language as him and yet nothing seems to come out, with his heart churning and twisting, tears start to form in his eyes and so without much choice he backed into the mattress as he cried himself to sleep.

Peter his name, a name lost in time as he, a lost boy always a lost boy.


End file.
